Optical devices such as ophthalmic lenses and display devices typically comprise a polymeric substrate. The substrate is susceptible to dirt collection and smudging. The surface can be cleaned by wiping with a surfactant-treated cloth or paper towel, but the cleaning is temporary and the surface will become smudged in a matter of days requiring repeated cleaning.
Therefore, there is a need for optical articles having a surface that is hydrophobic (and/or oleophobic) which will be resistant to dirt collection and smudging on a more permanent basis.
The present invention addresses this issue by providing a thin hydrophobic layer that is adsorbed on the surface of the optical article. The surface layer is thin and does not affect the optical properties of the article. In one embodiment of the invention, the coating is designed to have a semi-permanent lifetime (e.g. 1-12 weeks for a cellular phone coating) in order to allow it to be deposited using a very simple and safe method. In another embodiment of the invention, a more permanent layer is deposited.